catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassandra/Gallery
This is a gallery for the character of Cassandra. UK Productions Original London Production Seeta Indrani in the Original Cast, 1981 Cassandra l8204 33.jpg Deut Kittens l81 1.jpg Cass Bomba Deme l8204 06.jpg Subsequent London Casts Jellicle Ball L8505 09.png London 8709 Cassandra Admetus.jpg Pyramid l8709 01.jpg Cass l8904 07.jpg Cass Etc Michelle Hodgson Jocelyn Cook L9002.png|Michelle Hodgson Jellicle Songs 2 L9002.png Alonzo Etc l9111 23.jpg Cass Etc l9211.jpg Cassandra l9505 07.jpg Munk Cass Tugger L9608 01.jpg Cass Nina Radetic L9712.png Cass Ball l0006 04.jpg 1998 Film Rebecca Parker as Cassandra Cass Sphinx film 01.jpg Film Cassandra 1.jpg Film Cass 2.jpg Alonzo cass film.jpg Cass Pyramid cats-film-344.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 UK8906 44.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 Admetus UK9402 Armitage.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 Cass Summer Strallen.png Cass Summer Strallen.jpg Cass Summer uk04 13.jpg Cass Tugger uk07 Pyramid.jpg UK Tour 3 Group 1.jpg|Koln, 2008 Koln 2008 UK Tour 2.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 Cass Jellicle Songs Conwy 13 20.jpg Cass Tugger Pyramid uk13 1.jpg Cass Tugger Pyramid uk14 1.jpg London / Blackpool Revival Tugger Cass Pyramid L14.jpg Alonzo Cass L14.jpg Baby Cass Electra Jellicle Songs 8 L14.jpg Dem Cass Vic Swing uk15 29.jpg UK15 Cassandra Paris promo.jpg CASSANDRA, BABY RUM TUM, DEMETER.jpg Blackpool Promo Jane McDonald UK15.jpg Blackpool Promo 4 Jess Buckley James Darch.jpg UK/International Tour Cass Tant UK16.png Cass Natalie Bennyworth 2017.jpg Misto Axel Alvarez Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg Cass Pyramid UK17.jpg Cass Lucy Brushett uk16.jpg|Lucy Brushett (swing) Cori Cass Tant amsterdam dec18 Press.jpg|Katie Deacon Cassandra Amsterdam Bows uk1812.jpg|Katie Deacon Admetus Cass finale uk18 Amsterdam press.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production Bway Cass 1.jpg Cass Jelly Demeter us82 07.jpg Cass Jelly Bomba nypl 11.jpg Bway Tugger 1.jpg Cass Vic Ensemble nypl 01.jpg Jellicle Ball nypl 42.jpg Jellicle Ball us82 20.jpg Rene Ceballos Bway 1982 Cassandra.jpeg|Rene Ceballos Obc.jpeg Subsequent Broadway Casts Cass meg gillentine.jpg|Meg Gillentine Cass Meg Gillentine 1.jpg|Meg Gillentine Bway Group 4.jpg Bway Group 3.jpg|Cats longest-running Broadway show, 1997 Bway Calendar 2000 07.jpg|Stephanie Lang Cass us99 02.jpg Cass us99 04.jpg US Tours 1-4 Cindy Benson Jennyanydots.jpeg Cass Leigh Webster 1 US2.png|Leigh Webster Beth Cloninger US Tour 2 Cassandra 1985.png|Beth Cloninger US Tour 5 Pounce Misto Cass US 5 01.jpg Vic Plato Cass Jellicle Ball US Tour 5.jpg Cass Mungo backs Finale US 5 0101.jpg Cass US 5 press group 3.jpg Cass Reach US 5 01.jpg Tumble Alonzo Cass Finale 2007 2008.jpg Jenny Cass Bomba Mungo Pounce US 5 01011.jpg Jelly Cass US 5 01.jpg Ensemble Pantages LA 032010 04.jpg Ensemble Cass Pantages LA 032010 0.jpg Broadway Revival Cassandra Icon 1.jpg|Emily Pynenburg Cassandra Emily Pynenburg 16.png Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg Cast Bows opening night 5.jpg Cast Bows opening night 4.jpg US Tour 6 *Mariah Reives Vic Cass Pyramid US6 2019.jpg Cass Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg US Tour 6 Cass Cover Erin Chupinsky 19.jpg|Erin Chupinsky (cover) Japanese Productions The Japanese production uses the name "Cassandra" for the female twin, and "Tantomile" for the sleek brown cat. See Tantomile/Gallery for the Japanese version of the "Cassandra" brown cat design. Cassandra Cassandra Japan illus 2.png Tumblebrutus Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 J83 42 Cassandra.jpg Cass 83 Tokyo 1.jpg Tokyo 1996 Cass 96 Tokyo 2.jpg J96 cass1.jpg Victoria 96 Kittens Tokyo.jpg Misto 96 Tokyo 2.jpg J96 tumble2.jpg Old Deut 96 Tokyo 5.jpg Cass 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Carby 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Tumble Cass 00 Nagoya 2000.jpg Osaka 2002 Cass Tumble 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Cass Tumble 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Tokyo 2006 Tumble Cass 06 Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Tumble Cass 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Tumble Cass 09 shiki calendar1005 w.jpg Cass 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Fukuoka 2014 Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (6).jpg|Aya Fujioka Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (5).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (12).jpg Tokyo 2018 2019 Japan Cassandra.jpg CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 10.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Australia 1985 Cassandra01.jpg Au85 Demeter Cass.jpg ALW with 1985 Sydney cast.jpg Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Deut Kittens Aus 89.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Australasia 1993 Cassandra01.jpg Ensemble Singapore November 1993 a.jpg Australian Circus Tent Tour Australia 2000 Opening Night Cassandra02.jpg Australia 2000 Cassandra 01.jpg Au99 Cass Group.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 Australasia 2008 Cassandra.jpg|Emily Keane Australasia 2010 Tugger John O'Hara01.jpg Bomba Monique Chanel Pitsikas Tant Kathryn Sgroi Cass Emily Keane Aus 2010.jpg|Emily Keane Asia Tour 2014 Asia Tour 2014 Cassandra01.jpg Cassandra icon asia14.jpg Cassandra Emily Keane Asia 2014.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Australia 2016 Group02.jpg Australia 2015 Rumpleteazer01.jpg Cassandra Emily Keane Rum Tum Tugger Keanu Gonzalez Australia 2016.png Bill Cass Admetus Aus15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 Cassandra Taryn Donna 1.jpg|Taryn Donna Borman Cassandra Taryn Donna 2.jpg|Taryn Donna Borman Cassandra Taryn Donna BormanAsia 17.jpg|Taryn Donna Borman German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 De86 Cassandra.jpg Tugger Girls hamburg 86.jpg Hamburg art Cass.jpg De90 Cassandra.jpg De9108 Cassandra Ginger Weingand.png De9204 Cassandra Elke Berges.png Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 1.jpg Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 2.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 3.jpg Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Stuttgart Group 1.jpg Stuttgart 01 Cassandra.jpg|Christine Haaga Cass Alonzo Pyramid de01.png Cass 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Cass Wardrobe Malfunction Stuttgart 2001.jpg Cass Babygriz 01 Stuttgart 2012.jpeg Berlin 2002-04 Tugger Munkus Cass bows Berlin 02 1.jpg Tugger Munkus Cass bows Berlin 02.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 Munkustrap Mathias Sanders Dusseldorf 2004 3.JPG German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Ball 03 German Tour 11.jpg Skimble butt 01 Tent Tour.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Pyramid Vienna 83 02.jpg Finale Vienna 83 1.jpg Cassandra Laura Edmonds 1988 Vienna Moscow.jpg|Laura Edmunds, 1988 Toronto 1985 Toronto group NAP7.jpg Amsterdam 1987 Cass Wilma Amsterdam 1987.jpg Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1987.jpg Paris 1989 Paris 1989 promo 1.jpg|Marjorie Hardwick Cassandra Paris 89 Marjorie Hardwick 018.jpg|Marjorie Hardwick Cassandra Paris 89 Theara Ward 39.JPEG|Theara Ward Cassandra Paris 89 Theara Ward 10.JPEG|Theara Ward 1990s Cassandra Laura Quinn Zurich.png|Laura Quinn 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 World Tour 2001 Naming01.jpg World Tour Ensemble 2.jpg World Tour 2001 Group02.jpg World Tour 2001 Group04.jpg World Tour 2001 Skimbleshanks.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Cassandra Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jellicle Ball 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jenny Cass Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cass Cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cass Bustopher Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Ensemble-10-december-2003-madrid.jpg Moscow 2005 Pyramid 5 Moscow 05.jpg Cass 6 Moscow 05.jpg Cass 7 Moscow 05.jpg Cass 5 Moscow 05.jpg Cass 2 Moscow 05.jpg Cassandra Moscow 05 1.jpg Kittens Cass Moscow 12.jpg Kittens Cass Moscow 11.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Ne06 Cass Electra.jpg South Korea 2008 Cassandra Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 Cass 1 Brazil.jpg South Korea 2011 Pyramid S Korea 2011.jpg China 2012 Cass 1 China 2012.jpg Cass 2 China 2012.jpg China 2012 Cassandra02.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Misto Pete Simpson RCCL.png Cass RCCL 3.png Paris 2015 Paris 15 Cassandra.jpg Paris 15 Ensemble 7.jpg Paris 15 Ensemble 5.jpg Category:Character Galleries